


Of Nits, Wits, and Meetings.

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ExperimentRunawayEx RockstarAnti-SocialWhitty is a lot of things. Especially the last one considering a lot. But what happens when he meets someone new?
Relationships: whitty/carol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Of Nits, Wits, and Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at a Friday Night Funkin story with some Mod Characters! I really like this ship!

_Rrriiip! Floosh!_

Yet another poster destroyed of… Him of all people. He really doesn't want to think about him at all. Another one of those people who've hurt him. He could have been more than what he was created for! But no… all because of him. "Curse that man… Curse his daughter! Curse that filth of a boyfri-" 

_**Beep!** _

Whitty froze when he heard that familiar voice. He quickly turned around. But no one was there. He could of sworn- 

_**Beep boh bop! Skipidip beep!** _

Oh… He wasn't here, but near. With that notion, Whitty hid behind the dumpster that was in the alleyway. Hell no he would not have a repeat of that day happening! Not on his watch! 

With a quick breath, he peaked from his hiding spot to see if they passed him. Unfortunately no, but they seemed to not notice him. Of course it was them. Stupid blue hair. Stupid daughter. And… Wait, who was that? Well whoever it was, he couldn't really see their face, mostly because of their hair. Which was considerably very puffy and big.

Suddenly, the group seemed to stop. Both chatted about something, and the big haired one waves them off, in a friendly manner. Those two seemed to walk off, which was the good news. The bad news, the big haired one stayed where they were. A wave of anxiety went through the tall ex-rockstar. God, he can't get caught or heard that he was there! How long was this person going to be here?

Just when he thought he should just make a run for it, he finally saw their face. No… not they. _Her_. Whitty's eyes widened. He had never seen a woman like her before. He peaked from his spot a little more. Good, she didn't notice him. 

Whoever this woman was, not only did she look beautiful, but her voice… She gave a sigh, and a small hum. But even that had a melody-like tone to it. A weird feeling went through Whitty. It was warm. It was nice. It was… Overwhelming. Whitty made a sigh of admiration, thing was, he didn't realize how loud it was. 

The girl flinched and looked back. Realizing his mistake, Whitty hid behind his hiding place once more, anxiety building in his gut. God no, he should run! But why couldn't he move? Why can't he- "Hello?" The girl called out. Whitty didn't reply. "Hello? Is anyone there? Don't be shy." Whitty furrowed his eyebrows. Either she's a nitwit for asking something like that to a complete stranger, or has some courage for facing someone new. 

He really shouldn't… He couldn't… But… 

Whitty took a deep breath, and peaked again from his hiding place, seeing the girl looking at him. "Oh, hi! Are you the one I heard here?" The girl asked. Whitty gently nodded. "Um, I hope you won't mind me asking but could you perhaps… Get out of your hiding spot?" She asked, politely. Whitty looked down at the ground, and grimaced. He was really going to do this?

Well, he was. He slowly rose from the ground, and stood up. Walking to face the girl. Man, he towered over her. Then again, he did with a majority. This seemed to frighten her a bit from the expression she wore. He bit his lip, she was going to run away, was she? "Ah- I..." She looked up at him, "I didn't expect you to… Be so… tall..." The girl commented. 

"I… Yeah I am." There was a bit of silence, until Whitty spoke up, "What are you even doing here?" The girl looked up, "Oh! I was just hanging out with some friends a while ago and well I was about to head home but-`` ''I interrupted you from doing that, did I?" The girl stopped, and looked up at the tall figure. Whitty just sighed "Look if you just want to leave, I get that." The girl shook her head, "No no! You didn't interrupt me from doing that!" Whitty merely shook his head, "No, I did." He continued, "Look, I don't want any trouble. And I don't want anyone else to know that I'm here. So just leave and there won't be any problems." 

The girl looked sad from this. Whitty couldn't help but feel bad for what he said, but this was for his and hers safety. The girl shook her head, "I don't want any trouble either. I just… I wanted to get to know you and..." She looked down, feeling defeated. The tall man blinked, "...What is your name?" Whitty asked. The girl looked up, "Carol." She said, smiling slightly. "...Whitmore. But I'd rather you call me Whitty." He replied.

The girl smiled even more. Whitty couldn't help but smile back. That smile… Something about it made him feel normal. Safe… "Um, Whitty, right?" Whitty nodded, "Yeah?" Carol rubbed the back of her hair, "Um… You think we should hang out sometime?" She asked, a bit of hesitance in her voice. Whitty stared for a moment, and gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine. On one condition." Carol tilted her head out of curiosity. "Don't let anyone know I'm here or wherever I go next." Carol nodded, "I got you!" 

"One more thing." 

"Hm?" Carol asked.

"When you see your blue-haired friend again… Kick his ass for me." 

Carol just giggled, and went on her way.

Whitty watched Carol disappear. But instead of a bad taste being left, he felt a sense of relief. For the first time, he felt excited that someone wants to spend time with him.


End file.
